


I may speak French...

by Biscuit



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: French Speaking, Jack blushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seen this on tumblr : friends the time has come to write that fic where Jack keeps saying cute things in French to Bitty thinking he won’t understand until he finds out months later that he’s been taking a class</p><p>have you ever seen Jack Zimmermann blush</p><p>Wrote about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may speak French...

The first time Bitty notices it, he think his brain played him. They are still naked on Jack Zimmermann’s bed, and Bitty is still on a high. So maybe Jack speaks French. Or maybe Bitty is hallucinating. It does not really matter, because Jack is right next to him and he loves him. Jack Zimmermann told him.

 

The second time is at the Kregster. They are on his bed and Jack is kissing him, and whispering. Bitty can’t understand what he says because Jack is speaking very quietly and because Bitty is almost certain Jack is speaking French. But at the same time, Bitty hasn’t seen his beloved French-Canadian boyfriend for almost two-weeks and his brain is not really functioning at the moment.

Then, Bitty notices. When Jack is really relaxed his brain functions in French. It’s in November, and it’s one of their rare whole weekend together. Three nights, three days. Only the two of them. And while they are sitting in the couch, only in their underwears, Bitty hears it.

“Oh, Bits, tu es si doux,”Jack said while caressing his back. “J’adore ta peau, j’adore tes cheveux. Je t’aime tout entier. Oh, mon amour”.

(Oh, Bits, you are so soft. / I love you skin, I love your hair. I love you whole. Oh, my love)

And Bitty is certain now. Jack speaks French to him.

“Jack, I can’t understand you, sweetheart.”

“Tu es tellement adorable. Tu es si beau. Et le soleil dans tes cheveux ce matin, c’est…”

(You are so adorable. You are so beautiful. And the sun in your hair this morning, it’s….) 

“Jack, you’re speaking French again, sweetie.”

“Je ne parle pas Français, Bitty. Je parle la langue de mon cœur. ”

(I don’t speak French, Bitty. I speak the language of my heart.) 

“I heard my name and I am mad at you.”

“Bitty, Bitty. Comment ai-je fait pour te trouver ?”

(Bitty, Bitty, how did I find you?) 

“Okay, I’m leaving Jack.”

“Stay, please.”

“There you are, Zimmermann,” Bitty says with a smile.

And when he comes back to Samwell, Bitty goes straight to the Language Department and enrolls in French 101 for the next semester.

At the end of January, Jack speaks in French while they are waking up. Bitty’s eyes are still closed, he hopes to get back to sleep when Jack says : “Je t’aime à l’infini, tu sais. Je ne t’aime pas normalement, je t’aime tellement plus. Parfois je me demande si je ne t’aime pas trop. Mais non, mon cœur tout entier t’est dédié, mon Eric. ”

(I love you to infinty. I don’t love you like regular people. I love you so much more. Sometime I am wondering if I don’t love you too much. But no. My whole heart is yours, my Eric.) 

Bitty does not speak enough French to get everything. But he gets the “I love you”. And after two weeks of French lessons, it’s enough for Bitty. One day, he will surprise Jack and replies to him in French. So he decides to work hard on it.

He buys more textbooks for Learning French. He asks for a French tutor. He even looks at French pâtisserie and all their fancy way to do things.

In May, Bitty decides to be bold, and texts Jack in French. He begins with something easy.

To Jack <3 : Je t’aime. (I love you)

And Bitty smiles when Jack replies in French.

From Jack <3 : Je t’aime aussi. On se voit quand ? (I love you too. When are we seeing each other?)

So Bitty replies the best he can. He checks his spelling more than twice. He looks at the word in his trusty dictionary, he doesn’t want to mess up.

To Jack <3 : Samedi prochain, je viens voir le jeu de hockey. Je peux rester le weekend, si tu veux. (Next saturday, I come to the game - he translated it from Hockey game, but it’s not really French. I can stay for the weekend, if you want.)

From Jack <3 : Come see the “jeu de hockey” and stay with me all you want.

They never speaks about the cute French texts Bitty sends sometime. Jack loves them, and Bitty is happy to please him.

Jack continues to speak French to Bitty when he thinks Bitty is asleep, or won’t notice.

It’s December.

Bitty and Jack have been dating for a year and half. Bitty has been invited to the annual Zimmermann’s Holiday Gathering. He meets a lot of hockey-superstars who seemed to have heard a lot about Jack’s boyfriend. And Bitty blushes hard when someone says “Oh you’re the one Bad Bob speaks about. He adores you. And your pies?”.

After the party, Bitty helps Alicia to clean up while Jack and his dad are in the kitchen doing the dishes. And Bitty hears him.

“Papa, j’ai un truc à te dire.” (Dad, I need to say something.)

“Je t’écoute Jack.” (Listening, Jack)

“J’ai acheté une bague pour Bitty. Une bague de fiançailles. Je l’ai vue dans la vitrine d’une bijouterie et je me suis dit qu’il aimerait alors que je l’ai achetée. Et je vais lui demander de m’épouser.” (I bough a ring for Bitty. An engagement ring. I saw it in a jewellery and I thought he would like it, so I bought it. I will ask him to marry me.)

“Wahoo. Je suis heureux pour toi, Jack.” (I’m so happy for you, Jack)

“Mais, j’ai peur, Papa. Imagine, il dit « non ». Ou… Tu sais, il est jeune. J’ai vingt-six ans, et je sais que c’est le bon. Mais, lui, Papa, il a vingt ans. Peut-être qu’il…” (But I’m scared, Dad. Imagine he says “no”. Or… You know, he is young. I’m 26, and I know he is the one. But, he… Dad. He is is 20. Maybe he…)

“Jack,” his dad says, “Bitty t’épouserait demain s’il en avait l’opportunité. Le gamin est dingue de toi. Et si j’arrive à la voir, c’est que c’est plutôt évident.” (Jack, Bitty would marry you tommorow if he could. The kid is crazy about you. And if I can see it, it’s because it’s obvious.)

“Merci Papa. Tu sais, euh, je te le dis pas souvent mais je t’aime.” (Thanks Dad. And, you know, I don’t say it a lot, but I love you.)

“Je t’aime aussi mon grand.” (Love you too Buddy)

In the living room, Alicia is crying silently. And Bitty can’t move.

“Alicia, I have something to say to you,” Bitty begins,”j’apprends le français. Et j’ai tout compris.” (I’ve been leaning French, and I understood everything)

“Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour aller embrasser ton amoureux,” she replies with a huge grin. (What are you waiting for ? Go and kiss your love one)

So Bitty enters in the kitchen, catching father and son in a warm hug.

“Jack,” he begins. He can feel his cheeks turning red. “I may have been learning French. For you.”

“Oh.”

“Et je t’aime.” (And I love you)

Jack just looks at his socks and blushs.

“Et, ton père a raison. Si j’ai l’opportunité, je te marie* demain. » (And your dad is right. If I could I’ll marry you tommorow.- Once again Bitty mixed up two words. I swear it’s funny if you understand French. :))

Jack’s dad laughs a bit.

“En fait, je veux te marier* aujourd’hui, mais il est tard. Alors, j’attendrai que ton père part de la cuisine pour t’embrasser. Et quand tu voudras me montrer cette bague, je la prendrais avec plaisir. C’est d’accord ? » (In fact, I want to marry you today, but it’s late. So I’ll wait for your dad to leave to kiss you. And when you’ll want to show me that ring, I’ll take it gratefully. Is it okay ?)

Jack just blushs harder.

« The more he blushs, the more he is happy. We learnt it a while ago with his dad,” Alicia says.

“He must be pretty happy, then,” Bad Bob adds.

“Vous m’embarrassez !” (You are embarrasing me !)

“You love them for that.”

“I won’t ever be able to say nice thing to you you won’t understand.”

“Tu pourras me dire des gentilles choses que je pourrais comprendre.” (You could say nice thing I would understand)

« Ouais, on verra. » Jack says with a shy smile. “Merci Bitty.” (Yeah… We’ll see / Thanks Bitty.)

“De rien, Jack.” (You’re welcome)

« I can’t believe you’ve learnt French for me. »

“I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

And they all laugh.

Two years later, when they are leaving together and planning their wedding, Jack notices. When Bitty drops a pie on the floor, he says a loud “Fais chier” (won’t translate it…) and Jack roars with laughter, before saying “Wahoo. A Southern gentleman in English, but you’re such a potty-mouth in French.”

“Thanks your Dad.”

“I will.”

“Arrête de te moquer, Zimmermann.” (Stop making fun of me !)

“It’s Bittle-Zimmermann for you!”

“Mais tais-toi un peu !” (can’t you shut up a bit ?)

Jack comes and kisses him before helping him cleaning up the mess of a dropped pie can make.


End file.
